Once Upon a Hospital
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: This is an AU, set right after Grey's Anatomy 12x02, where Callie goes to meet up with a new potential girlfriend, who just happens to be Regina Mills. Yes, there is the magical world and Emma is the Dark One. Cute one-shot.


_Location: Joe's Bar_

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Callie apologized, taking a seat across from the other brunette. Waving the woman off, Regina took another sip of her wine, then responded, "No, not a problem. I'm glad I had some time to loosen up."

Catching onto the tension residing in the woman's tone, Callie questioned the mayor, "That bad, huh?" At the shorter brunette's nod, she continued, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my day was pretty insane, too." Regina chuckled at the woman's statement, not willing to believe that _anything_ Callie experienced in that day could top running into her best friend-turned Dark One.

"No, I'm serious," the taller woman went on. "Our new chief, Bailey, made us do the _impossible_ today." The mayor raised both of her well-shaped eyebrows at the admission. Gazing into similar caramel eyes, Callie beamed, "And it was kind of amazing."

Regina smiled at her date's adorableness, then handed her half-empty wine glass over to the woman. "Here," the mayor began. "Finish my wine." The other brunette graciously accepted the proffered drink, taking a generous sip of the glass' contents.

Standing from her chair, Regina sauntered over towards the bar, making sure to add some extra sway to her step. While the woman was ordering more drinks, Callie was enthralled by the brunette's beauty. The way her hair fell softly upon her shoulders, how her dress molded to her curves perfectly. Callie could not recall a time in her life where she felt more attracted to someone than when she first met Regina Mills.

Returning to the table, another round of drinks in her hands, Regina caught onto the other woman's far off expression. Snapping the other brunette out of her reverie, she inquired, "What are you thinking about?" Bringing her eyes back to her date, Callie sported a lop-sided grin.

At the woman's questioning gaze, she voiced her response, "How lucky I am to have found you." Regina blushed furiously at the surgeon's confession, glancing down at her new wine glass and bringing her hand to rub its stem. Regina let out a tiny chuckle in response as the other woman placed a soft hand on her own, halting her actions.

Meeting her own caramel eyes with Callie's chocolate ones, Regina began to feel as if she was going to melt. They shared a small smile, then the taller woman spoke up again. "I mean it, Regina. I really do enjoy being here with you." Although she was overjoyed by the woman's statement, the mayor's face fell. "Oh, no. I didn't mean to-" Callie apologized, only to be cut off by a silencing hand.

"It's not your fault, Callie," Regina reassured the woman. "It's just that…" _'Do I tell her the truth,'_ pondered the mayor, not sure if she could fully trust the taller woman. "…that I haven't been having the easiest time with dating lately," she lied easily. Buying the lie, Callie's expression shifted from concerned to understanding.

"I get it," agreed the other brunette. "I've been having the same problem, at least, until I found you." Once again, she was wearing that alluring grin of hers, Regina noted. Smiling at the comment, the mayor heard a rumbling sound coming from the table. The source was her vibrating cell phone. After first apologizing, followed by Callie giving her the go-ahead, Regina took the item in her hands. She had a new message. It was from her son, Henry.

 **Henry: Mom, something bad has happened…again. It's Emma.**

At the thought of her friend being possibly injured, Regina heard multiple panic alarms going off in her head. She _had_ to get back to Storybrooke. Seeing the panic on the other woman's face, Callie knew that the date was over. When Regina's eyes met her own, she gave the woman a nod, prompting the woman to go deal with her emergency.

Regina rushed to the bar's exit, her date watching her retreating form. Callie was crestfallen over the date ending so early, having been looking forward to seeing the woman all day, but she knew these things happened, especially when being a doctor.

When she had reached the door, Regina turned back to the woman and noticed her disappointed expression. Feeling guilty for ending their night like this, she called out to the woman on a whim, "Callie!" Instantly, the brunette's head snapped up to meet her eyes. Inhaling deeply, Regina continued, "Aren't you coming?"

The taller woman furrowed her brows at what the mayor was insinuating, Regina having told her how private she was about her home life. When Callie realized that she was serious, she stood from her seat and gathered her belongings. When she met the woman at the door, she gave the shorter brunette one last chance to withdraw her statement.

"Are you sure," Callie inquired. Nodding her head with finality, Regina spoke one single word, though they both knew it spoke volumes.

"Yes."


End file.
